One of a Kind
by Allaxei
Summary: during the winter war and Aizen still at large, comes a different problem a group of 'normal' teens move to Karakura town and enrol into Karakura high. you'll see a mix of POV's cause i like to switch it cause i'm favoring to many characters in the fic
1. A new Day of a New Life

**Author's Note: SORRY! its rukiruki again sorry about the deletion of One of a kind luckly me i had almost every chapter saved exept chap 4 or 5 i'm not sure i got mixed up after 3 lol still any one that can tell which OC is me gets a cookie lol and the winner(s) gets to choose the pairs, plot, etc for my next fic :) plz R&R cuz if you don't review i don't know if anyone is reading :) also i changed it a bit**

**and as all ways the imfamous funni disclaimer is after the chapter :) good luck!**

**Summary: during the winter war and Aizen still at large, comes a different problem a group of 'normal' teens move to Karakura town and enrol into Karakura high. you'll see a mix of POV's cause i like to switch it cause i'm favoring to many characters in the fic ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>KEY!<strong>

**"Satsuriku/shiro talking"**

**'Akumachi/Zangetsu talking'**

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Beginning of the End**

**Tsuki POV**

'how can my day get any worst...' Tsuki grumbled as white hair disppeared out the door..

'**'HEYYO! what's up out there it's getting stuffy in here!" **Satsuriku called. The only problem with my inner hollow is: one its a guy (nobody know's why. and i have to watch my back in my inner world, cause given the chance he'll rape me.) and two he's REALLY fuckin' loud and annoying. sometimes i wished i killed him when i had the chance.

'none of your damn business satsu! i'm just tired and i HATE mornings!' i yelled in my head. i sighed the first morning in my new home with sora and nikko just had to be one were i stayed up killing the accasional hollow, aka about 50 of them. "ah shit." I mumbled looking at the clock on my best friend, sora's, night stand.

i sighed (again) and got up and grabbed the girl's uniform for karakura high (my new school) put it on quick and ran a comb thru my black and red highlighted hair and headed downstairs. on the way i grabbed my bag and took the stairs two at a time.

**Ichigo POV**

"ICHIGOOO!" *CRASH* "damn ol' man." he muttered perposly walking on the injered man on the floor,

"How many times do you need your ass kicked to get it thru your head that you can't sneak up on me and attack me!" he sneered at his 'father'.

**"more like a pain in the ass." **shiro muttered. he nodded in agreement. normally they didn't give along but sometimes they did agree on something.

he got dressed after he, literaly, threw his sorry excuse for a dad out of his room and strolled down stairs accasionally dodging a fly foot or fist from his father. "I'm leaving." he said and walked out the door with his bag in hand.

**Tsuki POV **

"Come ON! Lets GO! I Don't Wanna Be LATE SORA! Come ON you too Nikko!" I screamed at them, "You might have woke me up but you're are worst than I am!" i sighed.

I Live with my two best friends, Sora Ando and Nikko Mori, Sora and I have been friends longer than i can remember. She has natural white (i don't know why its white as far as i know its always been that color) hair an she has (also natural) baby blue highlights (her name means sky so give her a break) and has bright blue eyes. I've known Nikko since.. Elementary school when he opened a Garantua (by accendent). He has golden blonde hair (like Ed's from FMA) and bright green-teal eyes (like ulquorra's but not as dark). I miss Gri GRRRR!...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKIN WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! *shakes head*

"**Really? Cause you've been-" **

**'**SHUT UP SATSU! YOUR NOT HELPING!' *BANG*

**"OWIE! QUEEN! AKU-CHAN HIT ME!" **

**'You were getting on our nerves soooo i hit you. Tsuki do you have a problem if i hit him?' **her zanpakuto asked.

i shook my head 'no you can hit him as much as you want and as hard as you want.'

**"WHAT! WHY ME?" **he shouts. *hit* **"OWIE!" **he turns sneering at Akumachi (normally hes in his dragon form but to hit Satsuriku hes in his human form) **"your really enjoying this, AREN'T YOU!" **the zanpakuto shrugs and smirks. **'maybe...'**

i sighed, "Hey! COME ON! WE GOTTA GO~!" i screamed upstairs. "OK! WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" they yelled back. I got up from the couch and straightened out my ridiulously short shirt that was the girl verision of the school uniform and grabbed my bag as i saw nikko, the first one downstairs, gap and blush (and maybe start getting a nosebleed) as i bend over to grab our bags. As i hand him his, Sora comes down with her white and blue hair up in a ponytail bounsing behind her with her bag in her hand. she grabs my free hand with hers and i link arms with nikko as she leds us out the door pass our bikes.

"to bad we can ride them to school.." I whine letting go of nikko and ran my hand over mine. it seemed to purr as i ran my hand over it. I look at the three motorcycles. one was a sliver cruser with a light baby blue shine (sora's) with a gray leather seat, the one in the middle is metalic gold and sliver chrome cruser with a black seat (nikko's), the last one was a beauty, mostly a sparkly midnight black (soo black it had blue and purple shine to it) with a little chrome with dark red details on the bike (it's a kickass speed bike.. like me). Our bikes always seemed to have a mind of their own (literaly!) like our zanpakutos. they reacted to our reiasu and never let anyone else ride them. (soo we never locked them up) "Can we go on a joy ride after school Nikko?" I asked as he grabbed my arm (sora had already let go). "sure I don't see why not.. but!" I groaned 'why does he have to put a condition on everthing i wanna do?' **"cuz he wants to make sure your a good girl... even if hes gotta bribe ya." **her hollow snorted at that ending. 'he really should have a little faith in me!... if thats the case..' i considered what my inner hollow had said. normally hes an idiot, but sometimes he has a point. **'can you blaim him? i mean come on your not the best about staying out of fights... sometimes i can't tell the difference between you and satsu.' **akumachi sighed shaking his head. at that i started to growl (outloud) at him.

"what?" nikko asked looking at me like i was crazy, 'though with two idiots in my head i don't blaim him..' "sorry.." i said aloud and pointed to my head. he nodded, "ohhh.. well if you don't get into trouble at this new school... i don't see why not." he said and shrugged with a smirk on his face. that made me wanna whipe that smirk right off his face.

"HEY! COME ON WE'LL BE LATER THAN WE ALL READY ARE!" Sora yelled and waved at us. she was a couple leigths ahead of us. we started jogging towards her and i made it a race, "EAT MY DUST NIKKO!" i passed sora, "SEE YA AT SCHOOL!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" They called, behind me i could feel their reiasu spike as they sped up to catch me. I didn't need to look behind me, i could hear them running. **''RUN!'' **both satsu and akumachi screamed at me. using more reiasu i sped up the hill. then guess what, a fuckin turn, a sharp one at that. "fuck.." i mutter and skid down the road 'thank kami i'm wearing my old converses... yay! now i have a reason to bug nikko to get me new ones!' i chipper in my head. **"SHUT UP WILL YA!. AND WATCH WERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOIN'!" **her hollow yells at her. she sids and darts down the street that led to the school. lucky there weren't that many kids there yet. "wow..." she muttered.

"cool there's a new girl." someone said behind her. she turned just as nikko ran up with sora right behind him both of them slinging her up against the wall and pin her up with her arms above her head. both of them had there reiasu spiked up pretty high to be threatening to the teens that stood there, but they looked fine exept that they were gapping at them. all but an bright orange haired dude that had a scowl on his face and a white haired kid with a perfect mix of green and blue eyes was glaring daggers at us. "got you..."

**Ichigo POV**

After i left rukia jumped out the window to join me. as we walked half way to school a sudden flares of reiasu came from out of nowhere we looked at each other i just shook my head and continued walking and ignored it and met up with orihime, taksuki, ikkaku, yumichika, toushiro, rangiku, keigo, chad, and uryu. who all seemed to have noiticed. when we were almost at the road that led to school one of the reiasu's died down. when we got to the gate a girl with black hair like karin's, but she had blood red streaks in it (about the color of renji's) 'she's one of the sourses of reiasu from earlier," he thought,

**'her reiasu is simular to your's ichigo. she feels both hollow and soul reaper as well as human.' **zangetsu said sounding both wary and curious.

him saying that made him worried and hid his reiasu as best as he could making the soul reapers in the group look at him worried and did the same. looking back at the girl, keigo was the first one to speak up "cool there's a new girl,"

he was about to say more as two other teens ran up blasting their reiasu murderously as they strode up to the girl who had turn half way when keigo said something.

he noticed that she smirked at the sight of the two. one was about as tall as he was with golden blonde hair and teal eyes, more green than blue. the girl had white hair like toushiro who he noticed was gaping at the sight of her, but her's had light blue streaks going thru her hair that matched her bright blue eyes.

she was a little shorter than toushiro (he had grown abit since i last saw him, now he was a head shorter than me). they had ran up to the girl in front of them and threw her into the wall leaving a indent in the wall whiping the smirk from the girl's face replacing it was a deep scowl as she glared at them. the two had what looked like a painful grip on her arms that were held above her head. their reiasu had softened a bit but not much. then the golden haired one smirked,

"got you tsuki!" her gaze came from ichigo and his friends and turned to him, and smirked like shiro letting alittle reiasu out, "you wanna bet, Nikko?" her grin now looks like one grimmjow's insain ones mixed with her hollowish reiasu made most of the group flinch execpt the two that were holding her arms. in a flash she had the golden one 'Nikko' against the wall with his arm swisted painfully behind his back and had the white haired girl in a choke hold. "you two are really stupid to do that!" she spat, "you two have known me too long to be pulling this shit..." she sighed and turned her gaze to the group of teens, and released the two from her grip and sighed,

**tsuki POV**

"Sorry, about that normally i'm the one to start somethin'." her gaze softened as she looked at the soul reapers in the group and rested on carrot top, "hmmm... oh! I'm tsuki rin, the blondy is nikko mori and snow white is Sora Ando." nikko and sora glared at her as she was turning toward the school but looked back at the teens, "and another thing, our hair colors are natural!" she noticed that most everyone in the group was gapping at sora and her. she shook her head softly, "If I hear of anyone bothering us about our hair color they'll be dealing with me.. got it?" she glared and saw several heads nod, carrot top looked like he was gonna brust with laughter, "you got a problem, Carrot top?" his face hardened and he strode towards her with a preditory gait until he stopped right in front of her.

**normal POV**

ichigo stood in front of tsuki expeling some of his reiasu, plastering his hollow's insane grin on his face. this freaked out both of their friends when Tsuki put on her hollow's smirk and expeled enough reiasu where it topped ichigo's, he smirked his own smirk and put an arm around her shoulder, turning her towards the school, "come on let me show you around... I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way. just call me ichigo... i hate formalities.." he smirked. she chuckled, '"me too.. so just tsuki, some of the people i know call me 'Queen' or 'milady' i hate it." she turned back to see her friends and his following them, into the school talking. she sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder out of habit only to have it stolen by ichigo, "hey!" "I'll carry it." he shruged. then all of a sudden someone had come up behind tsuki and grabbed her breasts. who was now in front of her in a choke hold, "tap, tap, tap, I... can't... breath..." the red headed lesbo coughed out. ichigo whispered something into tsuki's ear and she let go. grimacing in the red head's direction as she slupped to the floor, "do that to me again and you'll be thru the wall... GOT IT?" the red nodded,

* * *

><p><strong>ME:hey ppls lol I have put myself inside the world of bleach as the kickass Tsuki Rin (its not my real name)<strong>

**Ichi: *smirks* you know i never thought you that hotheaded..**

**ME: *hollow grin* YOU WANNA BET?**

**Sora: Tsuki calm down...**

**Nikko: Tsuki only owns me, sora and our character's zanpakuto and hollows. bleach and all its goodness are owned by the almighty tite kubo.**

**ME: grrrrrr. fine i'm going to blow off some steam. *hops on her bike and puts on her matching helmet.* Sora, nikko come after me and... you know *engine revs and takes off***

**Ichi: How can she... she had no...**

**Sora: We will explain later.. and ichigo you can go after her if you want... I'd just go as a soul reaper if i were you...**

**Ichi: Why?**

**Sora: cause she's going to urahara's or any place were she can race, release her reiasu and fight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heyy I've been editting some stuff but i still have the originals so if any one wants to read them pm me your email address (i'm just saying) soo I'm pretty sure you wanna read the story soo if you haven't skipped this allready hear is the featured fic ^.^ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2<strong>

**school is not a joy ride**

**Tsuki POV**

I huff, 'school is sooo boring!'

**''you want me to take over?" **satsu percks up.

*sweat drop* 'I want school to be over not destroyed.. and i'm fixing to kill that red head chick for grabbing me and sora!' I whined/sneered at him.

**"if He was here she wouldn't be alive.. or at least without an arm or two." **

"TALK ABOUT HIM AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE THE ONE WITHOUT AN ARM!" i threaten mentially almost breaking my pencil in my rage.

**'calm down tsuki. he didn't mean anything by it, alright?' **akumachi said.

'alright...'

*bell rings*

at the bell I threw my bag to sora and ran out the door.

**ichigo POV**

**"Damn shes fast!.." **shiro shouted in his head

ichigo turns to Sora, "Where's she going? a minute ago she looked like she wanted to kill somethin'!"

She looks at Nikko, he nods, "Ok, this morning before school we made a deal that if she didn't start anything. she could go for a ride." his friends looked at her with wide eyes, "what? to us she didn't start anything, nikko and i deserved that for this morning and the redhead deserved it to for grabing us! sooo " she shugged, "she didn't start anything."

"what's she riding exactly?" rukia asked.

"her motorcycle... why are you all looking at us like that? we're 16, nikko's 17 soo we can have our bikes." she said as the others were looking at her if she'd grown a second head.

*buzz, buzz, buzz*

Sora happly pulls out her blue cell phone and slides it open, "do any of you know where Urahara's shop is?" she asked as she looks up from the phone to dumbfounded faces, "WHAT? i'm just asking cause tsuki wants to know!"

"Give me the phone.." ichigo says holding out his hand to the girl, she gives it to him and he txts,

-hey here's the directions to Urahara's... and here's my number...you can text me when ever you want directions, Ichigo.-

*pushes send* "here." he gives her the cell phone back and heads out the door with rukia right behind him, "you goin' to Urahara's, Ichigo?"

"yea.." he nods, "i'll meet you at the house..." she looked like she was gonna protest but thought better of it and went back in their classroom. while he shunpo'd from the school to the clinic, 'thank kami. yoruichi taught me to use shunpo in my human body.'

**"ya got tat rite." **his hollow snorted, **"or we'd never get any were.."**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: sorry no funnies this time... but if you will?<strong>

**Grimmy: look the bitch here doesn't own anything cept her charactors got it?**

**Me: One; quit calling me a bitch and two; thanks for the disclaimer.**

**Grimmy: i'll stop calling you a bitch when you stop acting like one got it?**

**Me: *sighs and shakes her head* what the hell am i gonna do with you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorrryy! I messed up bad :(( Now I'm re doing chap 4 sooo sorry**

**Grimmy: It was still your fault.**

**Me: GRIMMJOW SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR PAYING FOR THAT AND FOR MAKING ME CRY IN FROZEN THROUGH AND THROUGH!**

Chapter 3

No Questions asked

**Tsuki POV**

on the way home i put ichigo's number in my also kickass black and red slider phone, and memorized the directions.

when i got home I changed out of my school uniform and into a pair of soild black converces that had blood red laces, soild black skinny jeans, a long sleaved black and green striped shirt and a black hoodie with red trim. racing downstairs I grabbed my black and red helmet and went outside to my black beauty.

I set my helmet on her and stradled her for a moment checking my guages, and put my helmet on sliding the darkened vizor over my face. I gave her a little reiasu and she purred to life. as i gave her a little gas the back wheel spun leaving a black mark on the pavement and the wheel started to smoke. i let go of the brakes and took off down the street racing around karakura until we found the little shop inbetween two larger styskrapers.

I whisled at the size of them compared to the little shop. I looked for the alley way ichigo had talked about and raced down it into a little dirt lot were i parked my bike and saw a man step out of the shop with a green sleeping kimono, wooden clogs, a walking stick and fan in ether hand, and a green and white striped hat covering most his face and the top of his sandy blonde hair, "hello~ and who might we have here?"

I took of my helmet and watched as his face looked surprised, curious then back to his flamboint face, his fan covering his smirk, "hello young lady~ may I ask you what brings you to my little shop?"

"cut the crap Urahara, I talked to you some time last week about the use of your training area." I sneered.

"well then why don't you come in and join me and a couple friends of mine for some tea then." he then dissapeared into the shop. I set my bike on her kickstand and followed the shopkeeper into a little room that had a red headed guy talking with a dark-skinned woman with purple hair.

"Abari-san, Shihion-san, this is Tsuki Rin she just moved here two days ago. please make her feel welcome~." he said waving his fan at them. I bowed (even i have some sense of respect and fromallity), "hello, Its a pleasure to meet you." i bit out and sat down across from urahara, inbetween the two soul reapers (I could tell by their reiasu)

"I"m Yoruichi Shihion and this is Renji Abari," she nodded to the redhead, "you can call us by our first names if you'd like. if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" the purple haired woman asked looking at me curiously.

"well, my parents died in a car crash with my friends' parents as well when i was 4," they looked up at her with a mix of understanding, pity, and sadness, but she continued ignoring the looks of pity, "So, we moved into my house and lived together. Nikko was the parent-like figure and tried to keep me and satsu out of trouble." she giggled at a memory and leaned back on her hands. she studied their reiasu for a moment and continued, "Have any of you ever been to Hueco Mundo?"

Renji and Yoruichi looked dumbfounded and checked her reiasu to try and see how she knew about the hollow realm. Urahara simply smirked behind his fan sense he oblvously knew but didn't tell them, "my, my, such a horrid place for you to go."

she smirked, "really? then you don't know a single thing about me. Sora still says that they should have left me there when they had the chance. but that was an accendent anyway. now, I'm sure you have questions for me soo ask away."

"well, just how do you know about the hollow realm?" renji asks.

"when I was in elementary school we were playing hide and go seek," she giggled, " and Nikko accendently opened a Garantua which we hid in from the other kids, but on the other side we ended up in the middle of a dining hall in las nochas were we found mama and daddy and sissie. but since we interupted something we went straight back and ran home."

"who's mama, daddy and sissie? are they your family?" Urahara asked for once.

i shook my head, "No. back then i was 6 so our family was dead and lucky enough not to end up there. and i'm not sure if nikko would let me answer that, sorry. but when it comes to nikko i'd rather not be on the receaving end of his evil side." i shuttered.

"so you know what we are? don't you?" yoruichi asks.

"yes, your reiasu practically screams soul reaper. also I suppose you kinda know what I am~" I smirked.

"why do you say 'kinda know'?" the redhead asked.

'should we?' i smirked wider as i asked my hollow and sat up.

**"yes I think we should. watch their faces. they'll be priceless!" **she felt her hollow dissapear from their inner world and she felt him appear behind her with his chin resting on top of her head and his cool white arms wrap around her neck. he was right there faces were priceless (**an: i leave their faces to your imagination)** .

"hey Satsu nice of you to drop in." i smirked as i leaned into his cool well toned chest.

**"It's nice to be out once in a while..." **he smirked.

"oh! I almost forgot! Urahara, Renji, and Yoruichi meet Satsuriku Shin I call him Satsu for short. He's good friend of mine that so happens to be a hollow. And Satsu play nice or you won't have that fight you've been wanting, ok?"

**"alright Queen I'll be nice to the soul reapers." **he pouted.

"he...looks...like...shir-" the redhead stuttered but Urahara(he recovered first) cut him off, "Paradon me for asking, but just how do you have a inner hollow?" he asked his face looking conserened and serious.

**"aww fuck, looks like you one the bet Queen. I thought, if they knew what i was," **he added under his breath, **"that they'd ask why I was a guy first.." **he whined and pouted as he started nibbling at her neck under her hair.

"yea I know Satsu...Ow! Damn it Satsu! Quit IT!" I snapped. then he kissed the spot he bit, making me shiver and puts a satsified grin on his face. **"got you.." **he whispered in my ear.

**Ichigo POV**

"wow..." *wolf whistle* he just got to urahara's and found a black and red speed bike in the dirt lot behind the small shop. suddenly he felt a hollow near by, but his badge didn't go off. he hit the badge against his chest forcing his soul out of his body. he caught his body and set it in side the doorway. as he went toward the hollow he saw renji, yoruichi, and Urahara wide eyed staring at the hollow as he started kissing the girl's neck making her shiver. renji was the first one to see me. he looked shocked, surprised, and relieved that he was there.

quietly ichigo strode up to the hollow who turned to look at him. he then grabbed the hollow's collar carring him to the basement. once he got there the hollow was squirming in his grip and bit his hand, "OW!" then Urahara, yoruichi, Tsuki, and renji came in (Tsuki first,)

the hollow then creeped behind ichigo cowering under Tsuki's furious gaze that crossed between the two of us.

**"now ya done it.." **the hollow muttered behind him. ichigo then turned on the hollow thinking that he was the enemy and threw him down to the training ground below and followed him down.


	4. DADDY!

**Author's Note: Heyyo! lol its rukiruki again with another fic this time with misterous OC's lol 1 of them is...ME! lol any one that can tell which OC is me gets a cookie lol and the winner(s) gets to choose the pairs, plot, etc for my next fic :)**

**and as all ways the imfamous funni disclaimer is after the chapter :) good luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**they see your true self**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki POV <strong>

All of a sudden Renji (he told me his name earlier) was looking behind me and Satsu turned too. then Satsu was ripped from by back. I saw a flash of orange and white and dash after them only to see Satsu bite the Soul reaper look at her then cower behind the orange haired soul reaper then he was thrown into a trapdoor.

i sighed, "that was Ichigo wasn't it?" they nodded, "can I have a soul candy?" then Urahara took the end of his cane and hit her forehead with it separating her from her body. they gapped at her, she looked down at her self. she wasn't wearing a regular soul reaper uniform, she was wearing dark red skinny jeans that had alot of rips in them (curtiousy of Satsu), blood stained bandages where wrapped around my middle and cleavage and, had a cutoff black jacket that had a red inlining and her hair was brushing her shoulders. "what?" she asked.

"nothing, these two are just surprised. they were most likely expecting a soul reaper uniform. also you don't have a zanpakuto, hollow hole or a soul chain." said yoruichi as she smirked oblivously imagining how some of the other guys would react to my outfit.

"oh, well my chain was severed a long time ago and this," pointing at what she was wearing, "its what I like and also I lost a bet with Satsu. sooo see ya!" at that she jumped down the hatch after them.

"I like her!" Renji chirped and followed her with Urahara and yoruichi behind him.

on the way down I felt my zanpakuto matterlize on my back. landing in my inner hollow's arms made him smirk as he looked at what I was wearing and set me down in front of him. his hands lingering on my hips and his smirk got wider as he saw the soul reaper's reaction to my outfit.

**"well lookie here the soul reaper likes what he sees~!" **at that ichigo blushed and ran at him with a giant cliver of a zanpakuto.

I shunpo in between them not drawing a katana from my back taking the attack head on. i raised my hand at the last minute to stop the blade,

"Damn ichigo you're stronger than I thought you were." i joked pointing a finger at him. his eyes widened as he saw a little purple light form on the end of my finger and i leaned over and whispered, "cero." luckly at the last minute he shunpo'd away. "That's a fuckin warning!" I yelled at him sheathing akumachi. then to ichigo's displeasure, satsu sondo'd behind me scooped me up in his arms with my legs wrapping around his waist, i had heard his plan and played along, by wrapping my arms around his neck tilting my head to let him start nibbling on my neck. then to everyone's surprize a white figure matterialized becide ichigo,

**"my, my king I wanna get some of tat." **the figure said snapping me out of my daze and turn to look at the figure. Satsu was glaring at him and tighted his grip around my waist and started to growl at him.

"ichigo," i said calmly despite Satsu, "would you mind introducing your hollow?" this seemed to surprize everyone including ichigo and his inner hollow.

"This is-." ichigo said.

"Hichigo Shirosaki, at your service." he said neeling with one hand over his 'heart'.

"Its a Pleasure to meet you Shiro-chan~ and i don't remember intoducing my hollow. This is Satsuruki Shin, I call him Satsu for short, and" i try to get away from the hollow's firm grip on me, and I turn to him and put my hand on his cold face making him look at me, "I just want to make everyone get awanted with each other. Ok? i'm just gonna have aku-chan come out and then we can play~." he brightened and was relucant to let me go but he did and i drew both katanas from my back.

**ichigo POV**

**"wow..." **shiro whispers in pure admiration of the two katanas as she drew them off her back. two ribbons one black, the other red made the sheath like the bandages on zangetsu. that were woven around the hilt of the zanpakuto and seperated at the end that wraped around the blade now swirled around it. the blade was black with a red stripe down the length of the sharpened side of the blade.

shiro was right wow. her zanpakuto is beautiful. now I wanna see the spirit of the blades she was holding. as if on cue a black dragon appeared behind her the dragon was as beautiful and as magestic as the two blades in her hands. the dragon had red eyes and the dragon had a red shean to the scales. he then began nudging her with its head making her turn around and hug the head of the dragon and say,

"I know, I know Aku-chan, now why don't you meet these reapers properly." at that a flare of reiasu came from both of them creating a cloud of dust around them. then the dust was blown away by another blast of reiasu from them leaving behind her and another black haired teen that has red eyes and is wearing a loose tank that looked as if it would fall off him any minute and showed off a well formed six pack, black skinny jeans that had red streaks in it and heavy, black, studded combat boots.

she let go of him and turned toward him and shiro as well as Urahara, renji, and Yoruichi. Then shunpo'd over to the three grabbed two of them and they grabbed on to urahara and shunpo'd back over to ichigo and shiro. her zanpakuto and her hollow quickly followed her over to the others. she was beaming with happiness as her hollow 'stole' her from her zanpakuto making her giggle, "come on satsu! you both can have me.. Ok?" they shrugged and hugged her making her giggle some more and blush a bit, "Ok. now Urahara, yoruichi, renji, Ichigo. this," she pointed to the black haired punk, "Is my zanpakuto, Akumachi, that means Blood Dragon. and most of you have met Satsuruki, translation, bloodlust." she chirps.

**'quite literly!' **Akumachi says smiling a bit at the girl and glaring at the other guy. then scowls, **'sometimes these two are so alike that even i can't tell the two apart.' **then grimces at a unnerving memory.

"that was different daddy could have killed us!" she snapped.

**'I know, I know I was there you know...' **he sighed.

"oh that reminds me. ichigo when i shot that cero at you before.. you looked like you've seen that technique before.." she questioned as she sheathed her katanas. I nodded. she turned to Satsu, "wasn't it mommy that taught us that?" he looked thoughtfully for a moment then was interupted,

"paradon me, but who's 'mommy' and 'daddy' are they your parents?" Yoruichi asks.

"ummmm, I don't know if Nikko would let me tell you or not... how 'bout i go and get them?" they nodded, "kay!" she leaned over and kissed Akumachi on the cheek and shunpo'd up and out.

I turned to Shirosaki, "What the HELL are you doing HERE HOLLOW!" I spat.

**"aww.. King why can't I come out every once and a while?" **he whined.

I continued to glare at him.

**'you know Satsu he kind of reminds me of you.' **Akumachi smirked.

"yea he kind of does." Tsuki giggled a bit as she shunpo'd to me and shiro.

"that wasn't long." I said.

"yea she's pretty fast in her body too." Nikko said as they arrived behind tsuki slightly out of breath.

he was wearing a white and yellow shirt with a teal shirt over it that had been left un bottoned to show the shirt beneth it. he had a pair of blue jeans and a loose gold color belt.

sora chose a loose purple t-shirt with a black cami underneath it. her slivery white and blue hair was put up underneath a blue hat. she was wearing a pair of old worn out jeans that had holes in the knees and rips criscrossing her legs showing faint scars. she had her reiasu pumped up a bit from the race over to the small shop and was also abit out of breath.

"god Tsuki," -gasps for breath- "why do you have to be so! GOD! DAMN! FAST!" she snapped glaring at tsuki who smirked like her hollow and raised her reiasu up to were it was almost as high as renji's. Nikko sighed facepalmed, "Damn it..." he muttered shaking his head.

Satsu soudo'd to tsuki and whispered something in her ear making her reiasu go back to normal and she grinned, "alright Satsu, but later ok?" he smirked and nodded.

suddenly they felt a heavy hollowish reiasu, "DADDY!" tsuki cried and shunpo'd up and out so fast it border lined yoruichi's shupo. Nikko and Sora were wide eyed and gapping looking at each other nervously. **"five... Four... Three...Two.. ONE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *smirks*...<strong>

**Ichi: Ahhh Ruki?**

**Me: what?**

**Ichi: you look like Tsuki...**

**Me: I Know... *frowns***

**Ichi: who's going the disclaimer with you from now on?**

**Me: I dont know maybe grim-nii and renji then maybe sora or satsu-chan and aku...*looks thought full then smirks***

**Ichi: Is grim-nii who i think it is? *grimace***

**Me: hai, he's grimmjow... why?**

**Grimmy: cuz he thinkin we're brother and sister...**

**Ichi: *mutters***

**Me: *sighs* o hell, I dont own anything cept my characters... and my zanpakutos and hollows :) CYA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
